


Muffins and Other Mysteries

by Walkerbaby



Series: House Arrest Can Be Fun [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and Martha have a food fight but could there be more growing between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins and Other Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Still belongs to the BBC.

Title - Muffins and Other Mysteries (Part 5 of the House Arrest Can Be Fun Series)  
Rating - PG-13   
Disclaimer - if it were mine this would be series 4. With Donna added in somehow. I don't know how but Donna woudl be in here.   
Pairings: Master/Martha  
Author's Note - For tuaneter of course.

"Stop it!" Martha shrieked and the Doctor’s head jerked up. If he hadn’t heard the laughter in her voice he’d be worried. 

"Who’s going to make me?" The challenge was issued by a laughing Master and the Doctor rolled his eyes. They were supposed to be baking muffins. Martha had informed them she was craving blueberry muffins and the Master had agreed to help her cook. Cooking, the Doctor thought to himself, who’d have known the Master enjoyed cooking? 

"Did you add yeast?" He heard Martha gasp.

"We wanted them to rise didn’t we?" 

"Um," the Doctor could hear the worry in Martha’s voice. "Is there anything special about Vagorian yeast?" 

"It’s potent?" He could hear the faint lilt in the Master’s voice. He knew that lilt. That was the "Theta I think I reversed the polarity on your temporal engineering project and I think it’s going to blow up," lilt. It was the "Theta I accidentally burnt a hole through our dorm room floor coming up with a prank to pull on Rani," lilt. Most importantly it was the "Oh shit Theta, I’ve set the girl’s showers fire alarm off remotely and we need to go right now so we can watch and try not to get caught," lilt. He knew that lilt and while it had led to some of the most fun antics of his life it was not a responsible adult lilt. Even for the Master. 

The sound of an explosion was all it took to push him away from the console and toward the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. The walls were covered in blueberry muffin mix, the cealing was covered in blueberry muffin mix, the floors were a solid smear of blueberry muffin mix, not surprisingly the Master and Martha were also covered in blueberry muffin mix, collapsed under the table, roaring with laughter. 

He couldn’t contain his smile as the Master leaned over to lick a stripe across Martha’s cheek. "Sorry, nothing personal. You just had a crumb." 

Martha laughed harder and the Master seemed undeniably pleased with himself. The Doctor started to giggle. Martha leaned up and nibbled just above the Master’s collar. The Doctor watched as he bit his lip and tried not to move. Tried to stay nonchalant. The Doctor could imagine how difficult it must be for him, he knew personally that the Master had an extremely sensitive neck. "You had a crumb," she retorted. "Seemed a shame to let it go to waste." 

"You’re both covered in crumbs," the Doctor said and tried to draw Martha’s attention away from the Master so the other time lord could compose himself. 

"That’s true," she conceded as she picked up a handful of muffin mix and flung it inelegantly at him. "You’re much too clean." 

"Much too clean?" The Doctor repeated. 

"She’s right," the Master agreed as he flung a bit of mix as well and it landed on the Doctor’s coat. 

"That’s it," the Doctor sighed as he chucked off his coat and tossed it into the hallway. Picked up some muffin mix and moved into the room, dumping it in Martha’s hair. He felt a tug at his hem and then his feet gave out, landing heavily next to the giggling woman and the Master. 

"You want some to is that it?" He pretended mock annoyance with the Master. He was rewarded with a faceful of muffin mix. Martha howled with laughter and as he wiped away the crumbs he watched as the Master smeared it across her face as well, leaning in then to kiss away a blueberry on the tip of her nose. She ran sticky, mix filled fingers through his hair. It stuck up wildly in all directions. 

"What was that for?" The Master yelped. 

"You don’t put yeast in muffin mix," Martha announced. 

"Figured that out now, thanks," the Master retorted with a smile. The Doctor looked away as Martha licked muffin mix away from the Master’s right ear lobe. 

He coughed slightly. "I was thinking we could go to Odeira Six. They have great muffins there. And a beach." 

"They do have good muffins," the Master nodded. "Good idea Theta." 

"I know your sweet tooth Kosch," he replied with a wistful smile. "Thought we could maybe visit the beach as well. Since we landed on Barcelona in a rainstorm."

"Sure," Martha agreed. "I’ve got a new bikini I picked up when we took Vanessa home. Might be nice to break it in." 

"Odeira Six it is then," the Doctor agreed as he stood slowly and made his way carefully to the door. He turned around at the doorway and saw the two of them, the Master and the human girl who’d defeated him, the tyrant who’d attempted to take over the world and the only human able to stop him, his best friend in the entire universe and his companion (and don’t ask him which was which because the designations changed for him from minute to minute), Koschei (he didn’t really think of him as the Master anymore and the other time lord hadn’t refused when he’d gone back to their old childhood nicknames) and Martha. They were wrapped around each other underneath the table, giggling, flicking bits of muffin mix and leaning in for nibbles and kisses and tiny licks - claiming each time that the other had a bit of blueberry just there or some muffin mix right about here. 

Seeing the whole of time and space he could tell what would happen next and surprisingly he wasn’t jealous. The Master had Martha to make him laugh and keep him sane, Martha had the Master to need her and love her in ways the Doctor didn’t think he had the capacity to do, and luckily for him he had the both of them, here, inside the Tardis, loving him in their own way and making it a home once again. Somewhere he wanted to be. 

Besides, he thought to himself. Once the Master had vacated his rooms and moved into Martha’s he had plans for the extra bedroom. He’d had his eye on a Venuvian Flytrap for some time and he knew it would need space and climate control to thrive. He wondered if that young man still had the plant. Audrey he’d named it. What was that man’s name again? The Doctor prodded himself. Seymour. That was it, his name was Seymour. As soon as the Master moved in with Martha he’d convert the room for Audrey, just as soon as he could persuade Seymour to sell her. 


End file.
